Taison Lefebrve
Taison Lefebrve was the ranged fighter of Team MLIT and is a main protagonist in “Moonlight Stars ” and currently a member of Team IQAT. His weapon of choice while attending Beacon Academy was a Dust Card Distance Rifle (DCDR) named Checkmate which were separately called King's Victory and Queen's Demise. After the Fall of Beacon, his new weapons of choice consist of a Variant Distance Falchion Sniper (VDFS) called Joker's Revenge and a deck of dust infused cards. He also alludes to the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Appearance Taison is a slender, young man that has somewhat messy, short, white hair with red highlights, a slightly tanned complexion and blood red eyes. Original Outfit (Volumes 1-3) Taison’s outfit includes a cream vest with black lining with black diamond detail on the side of it, dark red buttons and a set of coattails in the back along with two pockets. He also has adjustable straps on the back of his vest by two d-rings. Underneath the vest, he wears a red long sleeve dress shirt with gold buttons and rolls up the sleeves with a pair of red capris with black diamond design on the bottom of the pant legs. He also wears a pair of dark red boots with cream lining and soles and each boot has a black diamond design around the leg of it. As for his accessories, he wears a blue bowtie, a red fedora with a cream band, a gold pocket watch with a gold chain in his right vest pocket and a custom rawhide leather holster that stores Queen’s Demise that can be seen strapped on the belt of the pants. There is also an ace of diamonds card tucked in the band on the side of his fedora. His symbol is on a gold pin that he attaches to his left lapel. Pajamas Tai's nightwear consists of a red V-neck shirt with black lining on the sleeves, neck, and bottom of the shirt. The design on the shirt contains four cards with one of each suit lined up at a curve on the center of the chest. He wears a pair of cream bermuda shorts with black lining and also wears red, ankle cut socks. Uniform Taison wears the dress code for Beacon Academy with a unbuttoned black suit jacket with gold lining and the sleeves rolled up accompanied by the blue vest and white shirt with the first couple of buttons unbuttoned. He also wears dark red boots underneath his black bottoms and dons his red fedora. Alternate Outfit (Joker) During the events of “Secrets of the Mercenary” and “Shadows of Doubt”, Tai wears this outfit code named “Joker”. This outfit consists of a dark red, asymmetrical zip jacket with cream lining and lapels with pockets over a black deep v-neck top and a pair of red bottoms with checker design on one pant leg to the knee. He keeps his holster for Queen’s Demise and his red fedora and wearing alongside his white shoes with red straps. Ballroom Attire During the Beacon Dance, Tai wears a two piece red suit that consists of a red suit jacket, a tucked, long sleeve, white dress shirt, a red vest and matching bottoms with pockets. With his black dress shoes and silver belt, he also dons a dark red bowtie and straightens his hair. Post Timeskip Outfit (Volume 4-Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon and heading back to spend time with his family in Vacuo, his new design contains a white vest with black lining and detail over a red 3/4 sleeve, button down shirt with gold buttons. He also wears a dark grayish red, rolled sleeve trench coat that goes halfway down his upper thigh and has lighter red design and a single gold button that clips to the other side of coat. It also has matching pockets and welt chest pocket along with golden and black lining along the lapel. He also wears a pair of dark red dress pants and a pair of black boots that are just below the knee with brass colored soles and matching belt with gold buttons and white feather-like detail on the sides of the upper part of the boots. He also sports a metal plate backpack under his coat and vest which he uses to store his weapon on his back. For his accessories, he wears a black and white headband that has each of the suits displayed on the front, a cream belt with sapphire accents and gold edges around his coat and keeps his beige belt around his waist and also continues to carry the custom rawhide leather holster though instead of carrying his former weapon (now destroyed), he uses it to store his cards and dust rounds. He now also has two sets of gold chains: one attaching from his button on his trenchcoat to his right pocket which holds his gold pocket watch and the other chain connects onto his belt for decoration. His emblem is the same pin from his default outfit which can be found on his lapel on the left side. Personality Tai is known as a humorous gentlemen since he is charismatic and quite a sociopath since he often tends to start conversations with other people. He is definitely a comedian since he always creates jokes to make his teammates and friends laugh which usually works (such as when he successfully cheers up his teammates after a terrible day). However, he has a habit of being mischievous and cause trouble when it comes to teasing people and pulling pranks which can cause fights with his team and friends. This is seen when Taison’s prank towards Niagara which gets Aran, Inari, and Leo into trouble on the morning of initiation. He does well in theory classes and mechanics, though he sometimes goofs around or falls asleep but he makes up for it with his great memory along with his expertise in weaponry (such as helping Inari with her project). Even though he can be a goofball, he does actually have a good heart and loves all of his friends and teammates, even though it doesn’t seem that way all the time. Though, there can be more to him than he lets on initially. The other side of him is serious and sinister, which can lead him to insanity if he is not careful. Although he doesn't show it, he is over protective of his allies and his team. He will go out of his way to protect them to prevent them from getting hurt such as saving Miyuki from a surprise attack while they argue with each other. While he rarely gets mad, he would find himself in an irrational state when he does. This can happen by misunderstands or accusations (such as when Leo accused him of working with Nightmarian Eye when they heard about his brother cooperating). His rage will grow with his aura slowly rising until one of his teammates or friends calm him down. If he does go in a rage, he will only injure the person, not kill them like he almost had towards Mishiki when he criticizes his pranks. He takes medication to keep himself from beating anyone severely though he will apologize for his behavior when he calms down and try to make it up to the person involved. Because of this, he is afraid of injuring his friends. Outside combat, he loves tinkering with weaponry and also play card games such as blackjack (since he can sometimes be seen playing against his teammates.) After the Battle of Beacon, he only grows more determined to find his friends and eliminate Nightmarian Eye while he travels around with Team WYNG and later, Team IQAT after Shadow escapes from him. Biography/ History Taison was born and raised in Felsite within the kingdom of Vacuo with his older twin brother, Shadow Lefebrve and his younger sister, Jeneva Lefebrve. His mother, Zurine and his father Dunstan Lefebrve were not on the best terms with each other and they got divorced when he was seven. Because of this, the three of them lived with their father and did what they could to get by. However since things were not great financially, the three children did what they could to assist their father and throughout his childhood,.Taison would walk through the streets to gamble and try to win from games such as shell games and card games to get more money since he didn't get an allowance and he would share half to his father and the remaining of it with his siblings. To everyone that knew him then, he was a very imaginative child that was living in his own imaginary reality as he gave the most interesting and sometimes fictitious stories. Fortunately between his stories and his gambling habits, he did gain some respect from some of the people there. However, after a strange incident that occurred after one of his stories with his brother, he was sent to seek help and went to get tested. As a result, he was actually diagnosed with Schizophrenia at twelve years old because of the multiple symptoms that he displayed in his childhood with living within his own reality and having quite a few hallucinations and delusions. This made matters worse for the family as he now had to get special medication to keep himself in check so he does not hurt the people around him which was hard to come by. After a few months of taking the medication, his father decided to teach him about weapon making and mechanics along with more advanced card games. When taking lessons from his father, he showed his talent in mechanics and helped him for a while at his job where he helped create weaponry for huntsmen. He also became a great card player and with his interest, it lead him to get a part time job as a card dealer in one of the clubs near Shade Academy called Hatter’s Tea and Card Casino. A year later, he started to attend Oscuro Academy to improve his mechanical skills and to find a better outlet rather than gambling all the time. While he was there, he created a unique weapon that could use not only use bullets, but also cards to combine the two things he loved: mechanics and cards. He invented a dust card gun called Queen's Demise and a collapsible rifle called King's Victory that transform into a card sniper rifle called Checkmate. He came up with these names from the correlation of queen and king from a game of chess that he played one time at the hotel. In his time there, he excelled in long range combat and shooting accuracy while he learned more about dust so he could use it in tandem with his weapons, preferably his cards. His father and his sister were proud of him for his accomplishments, but Shadow was not impressed which caused tension between the two brothers one day until they both fought each other. The match had been interrupted by their father shortly after seeing Taison’s semblance activate for the first time from stress of his closer attacks. From that day, Shadow had left home without a trace not before he swore his revenge. After he graduated and after the events of Bloody Hatter preview, he applied to Beacon Academy and got accepted after taking their rigorous exam. He used the money that he obtained from his job and the money given to him by his manager to pay for what he needed and looked forward to spending time outside of Vacuo and meeting new people in a new kingdom of Vale. ~''Fall of Beacon/ Timeskip~'' During the BoB, he separates from the rest of Team MLIT while they retreat back to Inari’s Mansion and tells them to go ahead without him as he spots his older brother, Shadow, trying to ambush them in their weakened condition. Taison follows Shadow outside of Vale where the latter retreats after a fight between the duo and the destruction of his weapon. Taison listens to his last words before his departure. When he tries to return to his teammates, he is sidetracked when he sees Team QRTZ in trouble. He decides to assist Team QRTZ and buy them enough time to retreat back to Quar’s Fashion Store (which is in decent condition). After telling QRTZ about what occurred on Team MLITs end, he decides to head back to Vacuo with Team WYNG before he plans to head off on his own to face Shadow and find out what he’s up to and hopes that he will reunite with his team there. After months of wandering around with his new weapon, Joker's Revenge and finding Aran back in Vale, he decides to head to Mistral to find out more about Nightmarian eye, the truth behind the destruction of Vale and to hopefully reunite with his team And with the creation of Team IQAT, formed by himself, Inari and a couple of his friends, he hopes to find the rest of MLIT and find more answers. Faction Terms *Hatter’s Tea and Card Casino: A casino in Vacuo that serves purposes in entertainment and also in gambling. * Nightmarian Eye: An underground organization that believes that anyone should have the power to protect themselves without the aid of hunters and huntresses regardless of their abilities. And they also believe that without military assistance in protection, everyone would be equal in strength and able to stand against any adversary. In Combat Weapons: '' Volumes 1-3= Taison's weapons include a collapsible rifle that is called King's Victory and a dust card gun that is called Queen's Demise that combine into a card sniper rifle called Checkmate. King’s Victory is a collapsible rifle that fires both regular bullets and dust enhanced bullets when in its full form. Each magazine has 10-12 bullets and each 5-6 fired in rapid succession, it has to cool down for at least 7 seconds before the rest can be fired. With single shots, he only needs to cock the rifle with the switch on the side after three consecutive shots. He uses the scope to improve the accuracy of his shots in the rifle form and the sniper form. Used mid- far ranged and compresses to make it easier for transport. Queen’s Demise is a dust card handgun that fires both dust infused cards and regular cards and both have very sharp edges. Depending on the suit, there is a different kind of dust and is shuffled at random like a card shuffler. Can be mid- close range and cards can be used in mid-close range. *Diamonds- Ice *Spades- Lightning *Hearts- Fire *Clubs- Wind *Jokers- Random 52 cards per deck and reloads when no ammo is left. Every ten cards shot in succession, there is a ten second recharge period before he can fire again. Checkmate is the card sniper rifle that is created from the combination of both Queen's Demise and King's Victory. It can either shoot cards or shoot bullets (dust and regular) depending on which trigger he uses, but never both. If he uses the front, he shoots cards either one at at a time or in rapid succession of 10 cards. If he uses the back, he is firing bullets either in succession or one at a time. If in rapid succession, there is a recharge period depending on which one is used. If bullets, 7 seconds for each 6 and 10 for each 10 cards. Very good choice for long distance. |-|Volume 4 - Current= After the Battle of Beacon along with the destruction of his weapon, he had salvaged the remains of both weapons and created a new weapon called Joker's Revenge. Taison's new weapons consist of a Variant Distance Falchion Sniper (VDFS) and also a stack of sharp dust infused cards. Joker's Revenge has a Falchion sword form and a sniper rifle form. In its Falchion sword form, he can create slashes with his aura to send out waves for more destructive strikes to his opponent. In its sniper rifle form, it can fire both regular bullets and dust enhanced bullets. Similar to King's Victory, each magazine has 10-12 bullets and each 5-6 fired in rapid succession, it has to cool down for at least 7 seconds before the rest can be fired. With single shots, he only needs to cock the rifle with the switch on former Queen's Demise switch after three consecutive shots. He uses the scope to improve the accuracy of his shots. It compresses to make it easier for transport. This weapon is much sturdier than his previous weapon. He also carries a deck of dust loaded cards (Only uses 10 at a time) and each card has a specific kind of dust within them. *Diamonds- Ice *Spades- Lightning *Hearts- Fire *Clubs- Wind *Jokers- Random These are normally used only when he is disarmed in combat or when his weapon is not seen as necessary. ''Abilities: From his time at Vacuo's combat school, he focused on mid - long range combat and sniping. Tai can fight close-mid range however, he is primarily a long range sniper since he is more skilled with long range accuracy. With his sniping skills, keen eyesight and his sharp reflexes, he can quite helpful at disarming and knocking out the enemy that is farther away. Even though he is not the strategist or the tactician of the team, he does improvise and does what he can to help his teammates in combat. Yes, he usually challenges his odds, but most of the time it does pay off in the end, but there are times where a situation may worsen because of his ideas and tries his best to be there for his team regardless. While he used Checkmate, he held onto three decks of cards on his belt along with three magazines for both of his weapons. Thanks to his weapons, they can fire off multiple shots over a few seconds like 10 using Queen's Demise, 10 using King's Victory, and 10 for Checkmate all with a cooldown time of 10 seconds per time. If he ever found himself in close range like back at Beacon, he focused on speed and he used King's Victory (melee his rifle like a staff) to defend himself from some physical attacks. If that fails, he uses Queen's Demise to shoot dust infused cards at his enemies. Though he was only a novice at hand to hand combat so he couldn't afford to get disarmed. After the Fall of Beacon and with the construction of Joker's Revenge, he learned how to do much better in close range combat with his Falchion mode and used what he learned from his team during his time at Beacon. He also became a little stronger because of the sheer weight of his new weapon. His sniping skills are still excellent and whenever he gets disarmed, he can also toss his cards as projectiles to distract the enemy, but can also somewhat protect himself in hand to hand, unless he faces a much stronger opponent in which he relies on his wit and speed to get out of the situation. Aura: Red. ''Semblance: Shuffle Shift '' Taison would create a 2-5 foot field in front of him that changes the velocity of objects that pass through it. The objects that he throws or shoots can fly faster, or the projectiles coming towards him could be slowed down. Though he can only make one field at a time to either speed up or slow down projectiles and would only last for up to two minutes at most. The field would also affect all objects that pass it, not just his own. After spending his time traveling throughout Vacuo to Mistral, his semblance usage has greatly improved. He can set up to two Shuffle Shift fields at a time and each can last up to three minutes. Depending on the length of time that his semblance has been active, there is a cool down of half the time it was active. (Ex. If 3 minutes -> 1.5 minute cooldown). He has used this semblance to rescue his allies or speed up his or her attacks up to impact with the target. Relationships Miyuki: He sees her as a young girl that is extremely uptight and bossy. He will most of the time pull pranks on her or take her stuff to get her to loosen up around the rest of the team. Though, there are times where they are civil to each other and with more time, they'll eventually get along. In combat situations, he would save her back like any teammate would. Leonardo: A total bro that he can have a blast with. They get along very well for partners and they always spend time together playing cards or chess games. They always help each other though he would get lectured by him if he slacks on work. They are like brothers to each other. Inari: He sees her as a close friend. He would assist her with her weapons and they would share secrets on different kinds of dust. She would always be able to calm him down if he gets out of control. He sees her as a person that he can go to for any problem and hopes that she trusts him in the future. Trivia -His full name translates to "The Firebrand Light Craftsman since Tai is short for his first name, Taison, which is another way to spell Tyson and it means firebrand (burning wood like fire) in English that derives from Old French. ((1)) and fire refers to red with yellow which fits Monty's color rules. Also, Lucian means 'light' in Latin ((1)), and Lefebrve means 'Craftsman' in English. -Taison alludes to the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. *Loves to drink tea and eat sweets. *His Schizophrenia and the possibility to go insane (If he does not take medication) *Loves to drink tea and have sweets, similarly to the Hatter's tea parties. -His love for candy and his antics towards Miyuki also alludes to Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts. -He loves to play chess in his spare time along with card games and because of this became a skilled gambler. -For more pictures of Taison, click here. Official Art tai_model_sheet_small.jpg|Taison's Model Sheet (Thanks to RogueSpider) Taison Expressions.png|Taison Expression Set (By Samjay) Commissions Taison Reveal.png|Taison Reveal (Thanks to RogueSpider) Tai_2trans.png|Taison Lefebrve Taison Preview.jpg|Taison Reveal 2 (By 21as) Taison Lefebrve.jpg|Taison 2 (By 21as) Taisonf edited by crimsonalloy-dbbxkjr.png|Tai Alt Outfit (By Crim) Tai Chibi.png|Tai in Beacon Uniform (By Flora) Tai Prom.png|Taison Prom Outfit (Thanks to Flora) Hs120 by rofeal-d8maw2o.png.jpg|Taison Headshot (By Rofael)